


Prove Your Worth

by Uncanny_SP



Series: It's What His Shadow Whispered [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: (but no genuine comfort), (don't let that scare you), (extremely minor), (set during S1 Ep 9), Canon Compliant, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Forced to fight, Gaslighting, Light Angst, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Missing Scenes, Non-Graphic Violence, Overworking, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncanny_SP/pseuds/Uncanny_SP
Summary: Monkey King's driving me insane! My new assignment: breaking down his murals with a stone hammer.OrRecorded in MK's section of hisUnauthorized Autobiography of Monkey Kingis his experience in training with Macaque.See inside for Notes, please check Ratings, Warnings, and Tags that apply!
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque & Qi Xiaotian | MK, Qi Xiaotian | MK & Backup Clone (LEGO Monkie Kid), Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Series: It's What His Shadow Whispered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097660
Comments: 73
Kudos: 41





	1. I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> First work to [_It's What His Shadow Whispered_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097660)! This can be read as a stand-alone fic as well ^^
> 
> Warnings notify for depictions (as listed in tags) that readers may find graphic and/or intense; these will be posted in each chapter's Beginning Notes accordingly. 
> 
> Author's notes and extra info will be in each chapter's End Notes.
> 
> Extra Notes are posted />  
> [here](https://twitter.com/Uncanny_SP/status/1348916743402643456?s=19)!
> 
> Feel free to dm, tag, or ask questions on my socials <3  
> Insta [@ uncanny_sp](https://www.instagram.com/uncanny_sp/?igshid=z2b2rl6jyfkh)  
> Twitter [@ Uncanny_SP](https://twitter.com/Uncanny_SP?s=09)  
> YouTube [@ Uncanny_SP ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOAVU7CaXCYNuWsta2fkcNw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Friday, XX / XX / XX_

_Monkey King's driving me insane! Instead of working on Replication like I suggested last week, I got stuck on this new project. By the way, he doesn't really even need me to do it (I think he's just pulling the '_ mentor _' card for this one)!_

 _My new assignment: breaking down his murals with a stone hammer. It was_ exhausting _._

 _I don't see why he can't just do it himself; when I started complaining he literally_ _threw the staff into the wall, blowing half the thing out!_

_Even so, he clearly wasn't letting me back out of this one._

_After getting scolded, Mei called that there was this monster attacking the city (perfect way out for me)._

_I tried landing a hit, but it just flung me back into the ground. Getting tossed around isn't so fun when you're not invincible._

_Then this monkey guy showed up and blew the monster away like it was nothing!_

_At first I thought he was Monkey King, so anyone could imagine how awkward it was when I realized he wasn't._

_His full name's the Six Eared Macaque, but just Macaque works too._

_His moves were awesome,_ that's _what I need to learn. I asked him to teach me, and he said he would! Our training starts in an hour, actually; he said he needed to get a few things ready._

_Monkey King doesn't think I'm ready for more, and that… kinda hurts. But with learning these new moves from Macaque, I'll show him that I can do better._

_I'm gonna make him proud, and maybe I can knock these murals out a little faster too._

* * *

_First training session with Macaque and man does this guy get down to sparring quick._

_Monkey King and I usually take some rest time when we end up going one on one, but I think I only got two breaks today?_

_I asked if I was using the wrong movements in following through since I was having trouble attacking, but Macaque told me it was more about the amount of strength I was using._

_Gotta work on that next time, I really don't wanna be thrown into his rack of weapons again._

_By the time we were finished, he said he expected more from someone with my power._

_I was_ definitely _not gonna have two teachers thinking I'm weak. So like the hard working pupil I am, I took the liberty of asking him to train more than just on Fridays._

_Turns out, he was totally on board with the idea! We're going all out starting Monday, heading off straight through the week._

_At first I was a little worried about making time, but Macaque suggested that we could just hold our sessions at night._

_That way I would still be able to go through my normal work days, have training with Monkey King on Fridays like usual, and keep my weekends open! Duh, why hadn't I thought about that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This' supposed to be read as if it was written by MK as an entry-log type of thing, which's why chapters are gonna be kept fairly short and brief. 
> 
> Cuz of this, updates will come on Mondays and Thursdays. Plus, we all need a good read during the work days ;3
> 
> With that said, see y'all in the next ones!
> 
> Feel free to dm, tag, or ask questions on my socials <3  
> Insta [@ uncanny_sp](https://www.instagram.com/uncanny_sp/?igshid=z2b2rl6jyfkh)  
> Twitter [@ Uncanny_SP](https://twitter.com/Uncanny_SP?s=09)  
> YouTube [@ Uncanny_SP ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOAVU7CaXCYNuWsta2fkcNw)


	2. Stop Holding Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Monday, XX / XX / XX_

_Macaque gives this little speech thing at the beginning of my lessons when we stretch._

_He told me that holding back would end up hurting me big time if I slipped up in a fight, so I shouldn't hold back in sparring either._

Technically _I applied that pretty well today, considering I was relying on power a lot more than strategy._

_We had a quick rundown of a few staff motions together beforehand, but he went a bit too fast for me to catch all of it._

_To make up for lack of technique, I pushed a lot of strength into my blows. I was surprised at how much energy I exhausted from that._

_I wonder if Sandy's therapist mentioned anything about breathing techniques. I'll take any help I can get here; I don't think I've felt so out of shape!_

_If I can’t handle a day in combat training, there’s no way I can take on the Demon Bull Family when they’re doing who knows what with that key. Red Son, maybe, but Princess Iron Fan took both me and Mei on with no problem. Without invincibility, I don’t know how well I can hold up against DBK either._

_Hopefully Macaque didn't notice too many of my screw ups. I should be able to keep up, I'm_ Monkie Kid _, successor of the Great Sage, Equal To Heaven!_

_I already ask Monkey King to repeat himself enough. He never says anything about it, but I'm sure it annoys him…_

_He's lived for hundreds of years, hanging around beings as powerful as the ones he's fought._

_In comparison, I'm probably at a snail's pace. Teaching someone how to use his own power from scratch_ has _to be running down his patience._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! I know that these chapters are kept short but I hope you'll read till the end :)
> 
> If you're confused about the key, that's from S1, Ep8 ^^
> 
> Catch ya in the next chapter!


	3. Stop Trying To Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Tuesday, XX / XX / XX_

_Today went_ _differently than my first two sessions._

_Like usual, we started stretching and recapping some of the moves he'd been teaching me yesterday._

_Moving onto sparring: I doubt we were even thirty seconds in, but I was barely blocking on defense and hardly landing anything on offense._

_Using more strength only unbalanced myself since Macaque's attacks came too quick, so I had basically no advantage._

_My follow through wasn't clean. I could tell, and it was apparent enough that he caught onto it too. After besting me, he stopped the match and pulled me over to sit, asking what was wrong._

_I hesitated on making up some other reason that I was struggling, but there was nothing I could say that_ wouldn't _make me look worse off than I was. I came clean about needing more help getting the motions down._

 _I remember thinking that he got fed up with me after hearing him sigh and say to "stop trying to be_ nice _."_

_The words didn't register as much as his tone, but the dread I had in my chest finally went down when he ruffled my hair._

_After looking up, I realized he wasn't he wasn't annoyed, but was being_ playful _._

_His reaction was the complete opposite of what I thought it would be._

_He said it wasn't an inconvenience and that I should've spoken up if I needed help. To watch out for myself first. That makes sense… The hero needs to be okay if they're gonna save other people, right?_

_The rest of the night, we went through each step and swing, one at a time. I still think I could use more practice, but Macaque says that I'm looking okay._

_It's just nerves, I'll be fine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the next chapter's so short, I'm throwing it into this update! Feel free to comment your thoughts! Onwards, readers X3


	4. Your First Strike Should Be Your Last Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Wednesday, XX / XX / XX_

_Macaque is very…_ tactile _, if that makes sense? Not that it's bad or anything! I've just noticed how he likes to fix my stances himself if I'm off. Repositioning my arms and legs with his own to where they should go._

_I'd say Macaque's a smidge rough, but I could just be feeling the differences between his and Monkey King's teaching. He's really strong in sparring too, so it would make sense that it shows in casual gestures._

_It sounds sort of childish, but I_ _enjoy the little pats on the shoulder and side hugs he gives whenever I hit the right way, or land a good swing._

_Compared to Monkey King, it feels like I'm getting loads more of praise. Don't get me wrong, Monkey King's totally encouraging! It just takes a lot to impress someone like him…_

_Anyhow, I'm pretty sure I've got at least one bruise on each limb, but the weekend's in sight._

_Plus, it makes me feel good that Macaque seems proud of my progress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support you guys are giving really makes me smile! <3 
> 
> See you guys next update, we're inching our way closer to the pit of whump hehe >w<


	5. Every Time You Attack, Give It Everything You’ve Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Thursday, XX / XX / XX_

_Today was… less than awesome._

_I woke up 10 minutes late for starters, getting ready half asleep and half panicked. For a second, I was so jumbled that I was afraid I was in the Calabash again (yeah, still getting the weird dreams) ._

_But the minute I got into the shop, I got an earful from Pigsy. Definitely_ _not_ _in the Calabash. Should've known since the start, I was_ holding _my staff. I must've been so paranoid that I grabbed for it without even realizing._

 _It wasn't until I was halfway through the first delivery that I realized how_ _sore_ _my muscles were._

 _Lifting noodles wasn't awful before my powers, and weight_ definitely _didn't make for a huge problem afterwards. But I really had to_ _work_ _to haul the delivery bag back and forth today._

_I was beat by the time training rolled around, but I still gave my all._

_My biggest fumble was when the staff slipped out of my hand near the end of the session, and it was purely because I'd lost grip._

_When Macaque ended the match, I all but collapsed. While I caught my breath, he made tea and sat us down in his common room._

_I explained to him what happened at work, and with a bit of planning, we ended up making a new schedule._

_I'd finish this week with tomorrow night, and starting next week, we would meet for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays._

_The tea break gave us time to just talk, which was actually pretty nice. I recognized one of his plants since I've got the same one on the shelf above my bed._

_It looked sort of wilted though; he laughed and said he wasn't very good with plants. Come to think of it, mine isn't doing too well either._

_It sort of reminds me of that one time I delivered (the_ wrong _) noodles to Monkey King and made the forest all scary with my stress. Now I'm thinking if it could be related here?_

_If it is, yeah, I've had better weeks. But I wonder if something's got Macaque upset…_

_Or he's just a bad gardener, I've been neglecting my plant, and I'm overthinking. Jeeze, I need sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Fridays, our double mentor days. Guess we'll see what happens then~
> 
> Baby note that MK's plant is canon; at the end of S1, Ep2 (and other scenes showing his room) when MK and Mei are in his room, you'll catch that he has a potted plant on the shelf X3
> 
> The forest bit is from S1, Ep7. I wonder if he did see a doctor for that… probably not XD
> 
> I also wanted to include a tiny bit of the Calabash too. Though on some level considered a filler, I think that experience would leave some kind of impression on MK, yk
> 
> See you guys next update, thank you for the support! The comments you leave really make me smile ^^


	6. Other People Are Gonna Tell You To Be Patient. They Are Slowing You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Friday, XX / XX / XX_

_Today was shaky all around._

_It wasn't until Pigsy sent Tang to check on me that I woke up this morning._

_In a stress, I grabbed as many orders as I could carry to the tuk-tuk while calling apologies on the way out._ _I was already_ so _behind. But then I had this idea._ What if I use a clone _? Just this once?_

 _Last time I used Replication,_ yes _, things ended… poorly to say the least. But my Delivery Clone did fine the first day he was here, and that's all I needed!_

 _I pulled off into an alley so my hair strand wouldn't blow too far away, then braced myself for when it hit the ground. I_ couldn't _have another incident like last time._

_As soon as the Backup Clone popped up, I gave him a rundown of what to do specifically. Take care of the orders with the cart and meet me back in the alley._

I _would be doing the rest on foot, since I had my staff. It's_ _still_ _awful trying to get around on that thing, but my copy would never get finished with his load if he didn't have the tuk-tuk._

_Thinking back on it, I probably sounded a little snippy with him, but I was trying to hurry. He did a good job with deliveries, so I made sure I told him._

_Caught up from the morning rush, we spent the rest of the day going through the deliveries together._

_By the time our last bowl was out, I couldn't just pull some wavy kung fu moves on him, make him go poof. He grew on me. I en_ _ded up hiding him away in my house and promised noodles if he stayed put._

_I would've taken him to Monkey King to ask him what I should do, but last week he was dead set on taking the murals down. It would make me look irresponsible if I showed up with a copy he said he wasn't teaching me about yet._

_All I did was hammer walls anyways, so it was the right call. Still don't see the point of it. Really, it's only managed to aggravate me._

_I'm never gonna be a good hero like him if I don't get to the fighting stuff, and he won't let me get there unless I have practice. But the "practice" he's giving me isn't_ actual _practice._ That's _the problem._

 _I ranted to Macaque about it during stretches before I asked him about keeping my duplicate._ _I was sure there had to be some way to get rid of a clone without_ getting rid of it _,_ _if you know what I mean._

_Realistically, I was expecting him to lecture me about how I wasn't ready, like Monkey King had told me. What he ended up doing was actually changing our training focus all together! That's what he said at least._

_He told me to bring my Backup next week, and we would start working on the logistics then. He said I was ready._

_It's been a while since I've heard that._

_By the time I came back home, my clone had fallen asleep. There wasn't any mess to my relief. He even did his own dishes from the noodles!_

_I'll just sleep on the other side of the bed since it's big enough if we keep to our own sides. He already has my stuffed Monkey King plush under his arm, and I was contemplating on taking it back since I sleep better with it._

_Today though, there's this feeling eating at my gut every time I think about Monkey King._

_I'm just gonna stop that train of thought with deciding that my double already looks comfortable. I wouldn't ruin that by chance of me waking him up, of course not!_

_I'll pick back up on Monday, today left me feeling like a train wreck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's noticed how I've been titling these chapters, I wonder if you can figure out what'll happen later on… 
> 
> The "tuk-tuk" is the official name of the delivery cart :)
> 
> I figured that MK's clones from S1, Ep2 didn't start going crazy till the next day, since Mei says that the porty's been going on for 15 hours before Party Clone took over. 
> 
> MK's stuffed plush is from the same ep (he's seen sleeping w it in the S1 Pilot too); I thought it was really cute when I first saw it y'know Q^Q 
> 
> Also, (no one's gonna even care, but) when mentioning Tang, I was debating on whether MK should address him as ‘Mr. Tang’. 
> 
> I feel like he only adds the 'Mr' when he’s present though. Like S1, Ep4, when MK tells Mei and Sandy that Pigsy and Tang are missing, he drops the ‘Mr’. So… yes ^^'
> 
> Again, thanks for the love you're giving to the story!!


	7. You Have Power Inside You. Use It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Monday, XX / XX / XX_

_Over the weekend, I tried to spend as much time as I could with my Backup Clone. It wasn’t too hard since I stayed in bed half the time trying to rest up while keeping_ _Monkey King: The Animated Series_ _playing so he wouldn't get bored._

_I texted Mei that Monkey King's training had me worn out so that it wouldn't raise suspicion if we didn't party._

_I snuck Backup Clone out this morning to help with deliveries again, but it was our walk to training that was the issue._

_There was this little city mouse he must’ve seen by the road, cuz next thing I know he’s asking me if I wanted to pet it. I was about to warn him to watch for bites, but the rodent was two seconds too fast._

_The duplicate's_ pretty _careless, but a good guy. I promised to take him to the zoo sometime._

_Macaque, I can imagine, wasn't too impressed when they first met. Backup Clone kind of lost his balance and tripped down the dojo’s staircase._

_Macaque kept everything casual though, asking my duplicate to go make tea._

_I walked him through the mess of what happened last time_ _I cloned myself while we stretched. Of course I’m glad that Backup didn’t go haywire like the others, but I didn’t understand how his time was any different._

_Macaque seemed like he knew what went wrong though, and gave me the basics._

_Though clones are a perfect replication of the original’s physical form, each one acts on their own thoughts._

_That’s why it’s not possible for the original to control a clone in the same sense of switching control from one videogame character to another._

_Let's say that me and a clone are fighting a demon. If we had the same mind, we would be pulling the same moves as each other unless the situation changed for one of us specifically._

_But because my exact thought process can’t be copied over, we’re able to form different strategies in the attack._

_Then we talked about Backup. The difference between him and my first clones is the amount of authority I've built with him._

_Macaque explained that_ because _he'd been around me so much, he learned who_ _had the right to call the shots._

_Looking back on my old clones, everything made perfect sense. As soon as I made them, I sent them on their way to cover for me. After that, they were on their own._

_Authority earns respect, so Backup didn’t go off doing whatever he wanted like they had. He listens_ _to me._

_Once I got that down, Macaque called my clone back to the dojo. Backup argued that the tea would get cold, but followed us anyhow._

_I'm not sure_ what _I was expecting, but it definitely_ didn't _include Macaque straight up_ asking _Backup to "return" to me._

 _It_ also _didn't include Backup shrugging at the question before turning into a puff of hair._

 _I started flipping out; I hadn't even_ touched _him!_

_Macaque slowed me down and said that 'you don't just gain the respect of a clone for nothing.'_

_If a clone is willing, they'll return to their chi-state for the original to use later._

_Proving his point, he told me to imagine Backup Clone specifically after plucking a hair for me to blow._

_Sure enough, once the transformation completed in a gold glow, my clone was back! He was happy that he got to drink the tea in the end._

_It has me wondering if this’ what happened with that one clone I missed last time. Mei chased him around my house with a rolled up comic until she cornered him, but he puffed away before she could really hit him. Maybe I’ll check that tomorrow._

_Imagine how_ useful _this stuff could be!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. It's all coming together ;3
> 
> When MK talks about the clone he “missed last time”, that’s the clone from the very end of S1, Ep2 ;P
> 
> I'm going to be taking a holiday break from posting chapters, I'll probably only be gone for a week though! Wishing you all happy holidays as well!  
> Keep up with my socials to stay updated, or to just say hey ^^  
> Insta [@ uncanny_sp](https://www.instagram.com/uncanny_sp/?igshid=z2b2rl6jyfkh)  
> Twitter [@ Uncanny_SP](https://twitter.com/Uncanny_SP?s=09)  
> YouTube [@ Uncanny_SP ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOAVU7CaXCYNuWsta2fkcNw)
> 
> As always, feel free to comment your thoughts and questions, see you all next update :D


	8. Take The Power, And Destroy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_Wednesday, XX / XX / XX_

_Training today was a bit…_ harder.

_Now that I knew the rules of Replication, Macaque said I was good to move onto duplicating my staff along with the actual clone._

_It would be good to give them_ some _means of defense. In the case where I'd need to copy myself, I might as well use my power to its fullest._

_I learned that stuff like accessories can be replicated in appearance as long as they're on the original's person -- hence why clones come with clothes and such._

_But it turns out that conjuring things beyond that is more difficult than I thought. I ended up making a group of ten plus, confused copies. Eleven plus if you count Backup._

_I didn't mean to bring him into training, but he just popped into my head. Besides making tea, he gets bored and isn't good with agility when it comes to training._

_I was about to call it quits after another dozen staffless duplicates. My muscles were still sore, my scalp was starting to sting, more MKs meant more eyes watching me get it_ wrong _. I… sort of ended up throwing the staff onto the floor in the heat of it._

_Luckily nothing broke, but it scared every clone in the room into poofing away. I felt pretty lousy for that. It was just, focusing like how Monkey King taught me wasn't working, and I was getting frustrated._

_Training felt like a disaster at that point. A classroom’s worth of clones would be afraid of me and there was hair_ everywhere. _Pigsy says that when I get worked up I tend to rant out loud. Macaque proved that true when he startled me with a finger jab to the forehead, telling me to forget about the surroundings._

 _He said to use every emotion running through my head to channel into pure strength and adrenalin. He said that it_ _was the "_ right _"_ _way to focus._

 _And it was. It felt like I put_ everything _into my next blow of hair. I missed out on seeing it touch the ground because I was wincing too hard, but Macaque blew up in excitement enough for me to spare the glance._

_Another me, another staff._

_Ahah, it felt like a miracle! After sweeping all my hair from the dojo, my mind went back to the twenty some clones from earlier and started feeling guilty again. Macaque sent me home assuring that the experience would be good for them though. Building authority and all._

_It makes me feel a little better, but definitely not fantastic. Every time I want to apologize to at least Backup, Macaque’s words repeat in my head. It’ll be better for him in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, and happy new year everyone! I know last year’s problems aren’t solved just cuz a new one rolled around, but we can push to make this one better!
> 
> Lemme note,, y'know how MK has a hold on all his clones in S1, Ep10, right??👀👀 I'll just say that _that's_ the main inspo for all this clone stoof X3
> 
> I hope everyone had a nice holiday, and sorry for this chapter being out later than usual! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, and don’t forget that you can keep updated with my socials!


	9. Remember: You Don’t Use A Weapon. You Are A Weapon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Forced to fight, minor character death (not graphic), and a lil breakdown ;'3

Macaque’s ears twitched at the sound of the front door opening. MK’s been letting himself in for the past week, having grown accustomed to their nightly schedule. Arrive near 11pm, train until 1am.

The kid was slipping. Not to say his skills were _bad_ , but they were noticeably less refined in comparison to their beginning sessions. His stamina had dwindled and his head was everywhere at once. 

From who knows how many tangents he’d hear MK go on, Macaque listened as his mind darted from paranoia about some key he’d lost to if he was going about deliveries in efficient routes. But the main source of dread always circled back to Sun Wukong.

MK’s stemmed aggravation towards his first mentor’s mural exercise quickly grew into a frazzled ordeal about their relationship in itself. There was growing tension between the two, at least on MK’s side, but it was clear as daylight that he was more upset with himself. 

_Am I not strong enough to handle harder training_? 

You’re getting stronger; sounds like he's holding you back.

 _Am I not good enough_? 

You’ll definitely be good enough if you follow what I say.

 _Will he stop training me_?

Not unless you give him a reason to.

It was too _easy_ with this kid. Honestly, he looked up to Monkey King as if he was Buddha himself. The whirl of emotions completely threw off his balance in Chi, making it all the easier to twist perspective. 

Macaque's seen his Chi flicker from yellow to dark in outbursts, apparently unnoticeable to the user himself. It was only a matter of time before something really toppled over.

And it did.

Three rounds of sparring had been spent flawlessly dogging and blocking the younger’s advancements, only for them to cease with a sharp swing of his leg, or blow to a shoulder. 

Macaque landed from a jumping strike, effectively ending the match with his back facing the familiar thump that was his student hitting the ground. Something was off with him today. Macaque only turned when a slight sniffle mixed its way into harsh panting. And another. Then a shaky inhale, not nearly long enough to be a complete breath.

By the time gold eyes landed on the pitiful looking heap of MK, a short sob cut the otherwise quiet room before breaking into a series of coughs. Macaque knew he’d been rough, but the delivery boy’s taken worse hits. He shouldn’t be in _that_ much pain. This looked like more than a fit of frustration too.

He took slow, leisurely steps until he reached the lump, who furiously wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands upon noticing Macaque’s attention on him. MK was struggling. His intakes were coming too sharp to result in little more than gasps, so any air he tried drawing to his lungs was heaved back out, instant and audible. 

“Hey, hey. Take a breather. Calm down,” Macaque consoled. He kneeled to MK’s level and clasped a hand on his unbruised shoulder coarsely, a contrast to his soft tone. 

“I… I--” MK cut himself off with another choke, weakening into a higher pitched whine.

“Just take a moment, alright? Slow. It’s okay, bud.” 

Macaque pushed down the urge to smirk at the shudder and hitched pause the nickname elicited. 

But MK persisted. After an exhausting variety of efforts to piece a sentence, he finally conveyed one. 

Wet, short, and distraught, “I messed up.”

The demon did little more than give a swish of his tail, acknowledging that he’d heard. It didn't take an explanation to understand what he already knew had happened, but he pushed for one with feigned innocence anyways.

“Was it a bad day at work? I’m sure your boss would be understanding if something went wrong, yeah?”

A strangled, pained noise fought its way out of MK’s throat as he shook his head, hands at his eyes again. 

“No. I-It was,” _another heave_ , “I had a fight with Monkey King.” His crying picked up until he was bent over himself.

This time Macaque allowed himself a short grin. It was amazing how asking a few simple questions could cause so much distress. Seeing the weight of the truth unravel someone when they admit it to it out loud. It’s even better when they try to convince themselves otherwise. In this case, MK actually had it backwards, but in a way, it was almost more of an amusing display.

Once he started, he pushed to explain the rest of the situation. Macaque left his hand where it laid as a show of silent comfort. 

“I-- I was _finally_ strong enough to knock a hole straight through that _stupid wall_ ,” he hacked at the lack of air the emphasis left him with, “He-- M-Monkey King, he got upset with the amount of power I was using. Said my body couldn’t handle it… I lashed out on him, a-and walked out!”

The water works were on full, not bothering to stifle his wails anymore. His head jerked up, eyes desperate to make his second mentor understand, who offered a look of mocked sympathy. 

“I called him a bad teacher and just _walked out_!”

Minutes ticked past with the two on the floor, waiting for MK’s cries to even. The tears eventually lessened to sparse drops, until only hiccups and the occasional sniff interrupted calmer puffs. _Gods_ , the monkey sneered to himself, _You’d think the world was ending with how much he whines_. Probably was, for the kid.

And Macaque couldn't have asked for a better opening.

“Listen, MK,” he started, waiting for their gazes to meet before continuing, “Monkey King… He’ll probably come around.” 

A flash of hope crossed MK’s blotchy face before the king’s counterpart spoke up again.

“But y’know, you did have the right to tell him how you felt. If you don’t feel like he’s teaching you to the best of his abilities, don’t you think he should listen? Work _with_ you?” 

Macaque paused, unfolding his legs to stand back up, opting to wander near the weapons rack. He swiveled his head to look at MK, who was watching with furrowed brows. The gears were turning, he could see it on his face. Good.

“And he said he didn’t like all of the power you’ve been using… the power you've been using with me,” he let the words sink in, plucking a nunchuck from the assortment of weaponry. “Our methods have been working just fine for us, yeah?” 

To watch someone backtrack on themselves, the slight hesitation to their own responses. Second guessing what they thought to be exact. All to answer a few simple questions.

“... Y-yeah.”

He gave the sticks a lazy spin, wondering if he should push so far as to ask 'did Monkey King try to stop you when you left?' Tempting, but no.

“Y’know, you’ve been getting pretty good at using these things for only learning at the beginning of the week. Been keeping up just fine in my opinion.”

MK had insisted on using a different weapon when Macaque recommended sparring with his clones, as he didn’t trust his power wielding Monkey King’s staff.

“In fact, if you’ve got _these_ things under control,” the demon placed the nunchucks back down, “I’m confident you’ve got a hold on that staff. You _are_ your own weapon. Just believe in yourself.”

He ignored the flinch from the other side of the room at the added encouragement. Must've struck a nerve.

“Take a hair. You’re sparring all out today. You need to let your emotions out, so _channel_ them.”

Though wobbly, MK was back on his feet and already pulling at a black strand. Then it was back to sparring.

For what it was worth, the empty compliments would probably make it all the more enjoyable for what would come in the end. He was willing to play the long game, but with the rate things were going, it seemed like it would take much less than he thought to wrap things up.

He hadn’t _planned_ his encounter with MK those weeks ago. He hadn’t necessarily even planned the run-in with his Smoke Monster either. If Smoke Generation worked more similar in technicality to Shadow Manipulation, he would have that demon responding to the snap of his fingers. 

But as the Universe would have it, the Smoke Monster doesn’t quite _respond to orders like_ his shadow clones do, attitude resembling more that of a rebellious punk. Recent quarrels drew it to the city, so naturally he had to put it in its place again. Remind it who scarred it’s eye, and that the same person would inflict the next if it didn’t listen.

Then MK came along, and a truce was set. Sure, Macaque had heard the news spreading about Monkie Kid; practically _all_ the demons of the city have at this point. It intrigued him. The Great Sage had taken on a successor. And legends read " _never to be seen again_ ,” what a load of garbage. Now, he finally had something to lure him out. 

And the kid’s naivety worked perfectly in his favor.

Team with his Smoke Monster, weaken Monkey King’s successor, then draw Wukong himself out to finally finish what should have been hundreds of years ago.

A loud shout drew his attention back to the sparring match. They’d moved… to the staircase?

“Get away from me!”

“Well get _down_ from there!”

Macaque quickly differentiated the MKs apart when the one on the upper step backed higher up the railing. Macaque sighed, conjured his dark energy staff, and prepared to intervene. 

“You’re kidding, right? It looks like you wanna pulverize me with that thing!”

MK scoffed, “Wha-- we’re just sparring! So quit being a jerk and fight!”

“You’re the one being a jerk!” The duplicate glared, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Ugh, listen to me!” MK flailed with irritation, “Macaque’s right -- _clearly_ , to get all you clones need to listen to me, you’re gonna have to learn who’s got authority.”

His counterpart sputtered, uncrossing his arms to put a hand on his hip, the other holding a copied staff.

“ _You_ listen to me! I’m cool with sparring. I’m a clone, I’ll _help_ you. You know what I’m not cool with? Being chased around like an animal!”

MK’s Chi energy was glowing purple until that exclamation. He only blinked. Macaque switched his stance into one that would land him a jump kick when the clone started backing again. 

“Hah! And you really think _authority_ is what gets us to listen to you? Guy, you’ve got dumb brain or something. Clones-- Agh!” The sentence was cut off with a startled yelp before an explosion of light and hair poofed from the spot. 

“ _Clones_ who don’t learn their place get stamped out,” Macaque finished the remark for himself coolly before sparing a side glance at his student. 

“Another go. And all out, MK,” he jumped over the railing to face the weapons rack again, “means _all out_.” He paused for a beat before tacking on, “You’re doing well.”

It was more than a few moments before he heard shuffling again. Soon enough, he saw the flash of gold create shadows on the walls, indicating that another copy was replicated.

The monkey smirked to himself and turned to watch.

 _Yeah, I’ll have this finished by tomorrow_.

* * *

_Friday, XX / XX / XX_

_Macaque’s taking me out for a field mission. We leave first thing tomorrow morning._

* * *

Backup Clone peered over MK's shoulder to read the short jot, meeting tired eyes with a shrug. 

"I dunno what to tell ya, man."

He couldn't place his finger onto why MK kept shooting twitchy looks his direction. He didn't _think_ he'd done anything wrong; he even did a stack of dishes sitting in the sink!

After a weighted sigh, MK took his bandana off to lay on his desk before crumpling onto his bed. Backup's seen his counterpart tired before, but this was like tired plus... extra tired.

Maybe some tea would help? His lips quirked up as he made his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Macaque taking advantage of pretty much all of MK's insecurities, yayyyy X3 Bet you weren't expecting nearly 2,000 words outta this chapter, eh? 
> 
> (I ended the chapter with just MK's log to keep it somewhat dreadful, then went back to add something nicer. As much as I like the ending that made you go 'bleh', I think I like this one more -v-)
> 
> But we're not stopping here, oh no. This' only the surface of what I've planned to put our boy through >;'3
> 
> So~, I'm happy to be announcing that this concludes the first work of my series, [_It's What His Shadow Whispered_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097660) :D
> 
> Now that all that's outta the way, I'm just gonna put it out there that Backup Clone _is_ a canon character, and that's his canon name!
> 
> It's not said in the show, but I'm giving stars to the ones willing to go on a scavenger hunt in the Fandom Wiki, two for the people who go back to watch his screen time :) 
> 
> The ting with the nunchucks, MK uses them in S1, Ep9 too. Maybe you can go on a scavenger hunt for everything I stuffed into this work X3
> 
> Last ting, has anyone realized how many _questions_ Macaque uses in conversation?? Like jeeba leeba XD, I've been rewatching Monkie Kid furiously and only noticed when I started writing this chapter haha
> 
> Extra notes I've posted [here](https://twitter.com/Uncanny_SP/status/1348916743402643456?s=19><i>here</i></a>%20!%0A%0AAnyhow,%20keep%20an%20eye%20out%20for%20my%20next%20work%20<i>I'll%20Pay%20In%20Full</i>;%20we'll%20watch%20where%20the%20dominos%20land%20<i>after</i>%20S1,%20Ep9,%20and%20<i>before</i>%20S1,%20Ep10!%20I%20am%20a%20student%20though,%20so%20please%20understand%20if%20updates%20aren't%20nearly%20as%20efficient%20as%20this%20work's%20=3='%0A%0AIt's%20best%20to%20keep%20updated%20with%20me%20on%20my%20socials!%20I%20always%20post%20story%20updates%20on%20Insta%20<a%20href=)!
> 
> *I can assure you that 99.9% of the terminology is canon,, if you have any questions or thoughts I'd love to hear them!!*
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support throughout this work! It's my first time writing fanfics, so I'm hoping I'll leave a good impression in this fandom I love so much! 
> 
> Everyone's been so so kind and I love the show more than I can express, so I attempt to do so with everything I make. 
> 
> Love and best wishes to you all!! Your support means the world!! <3
> 
> Now sorry these end notes are probably longer than half these chapters, I'll leave now QwQ


End file.
